Need You Now
by sprkswillfly4always
Summary: Alicia misses Will, but will she call him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore..."_ Alicia was sitting in her apartment, alone, drinking a glass of wine. She wanted to call Will, but she knew she shouldn't. She was the one who had ended things, so why couldn't she get him out of her mind? Why couldn't she forget what they'd had and move on? _"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time..." _Did Will ever think of her? Of what they once had? Did he even miss her? Much as she tried, she missed him. She missed holding him, kissing him, she missed everything they used to be. "_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now." _She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was a quarter after one and she wondered what Will was doing. Was he asleep? Was he thinking of her? Or was he with someone else. The thought made Alicia sick to her stomach. _"And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."_

* * *

_"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."_ Will took yet another shot of whiskey and sat, staring at his door. He wished that Alicia would just walk in the way she did sometimes. Why couldn't he have her? She'd broken things off, that was why. But why had she broken things off? Sure, she'd given him some lame, half-ass excuse, but that still didn't tell him _why. "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time..." _Did she think about him? Did she even miss hm? He sure missed her. He tried not too, but he failed. Sure, he saw her at the office every day but it just wasn't the same. He missed holding her, kissing her, he missed everything they used to be. _"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now." _He looked over at his clock and sighed. It was a quarter after one, and he wanted to talk to her so badly. What was she doing right now? Was she asleep? Was she thinking of him? Or was she with someone? The thought made Will sick to his stomach_. "And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."_

* * *

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all..."_ Alicia got up and went to her phone. She didn't know what she'd say, or if she'd even have the courage to dial, but she had to at least try. _"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now..."_ Will sat, staring at his phone, willing it to ring. He just needed to hear her voice. _"And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now.."_ She stared at her phone, deciding whether or not to call. It would kill her if a woman answered. Should she take the risk? _"I just need you now. Oh baby I need you now..."_ She reached for the phone with a shaky hand, still not sure she was actually going to call.


	2. I've Gotta Try

Alicia reached for the phone, her hand as shaky as ever. What would he say? If he even answered, that is. Would he say he loved her? That he was tired and she should call later? Or worse, would she hear another woman's voice in the background? She didn't know, but she had to try. She reached for the phone and dialed those familiar numbers she'd dialed so many times before. When he answered on the third ring, she suddenly realized she had no idea what to say. "H- Hello, Will?" she said, her voice shaky and unsure.

"Alicia?" he said, not really believing it could be her but hoping against all hope it would be.

"Yeah it's me. Can you come over?" She said, realizing that this was too big to say over the phone and that she really needed to see him.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

When she opened the door, she was wearing nothing but his favorite negligée and a robe. She needed all the help she was going to get. Or so she thought. "Hi, Will." She said, drinking in the sight of him.

"Hello, Alicia." He said, getting a glimpse of lace beneath her robe. He knew in an instant exactly what she was wearing.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked timidly, hoping the answer would be 'yes.'

"Yes." He said sweeping past her to enter the living room. She took a deep breath and began.

"I miss you." He whipped his head around, not sure he'd heard her right.

"Really?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yes. So very much." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. She hated herself for that.

"Good. Because I missed you too." He said, taking a step closer to her.

"You did?" She looked up at him, amazed.

"Yes. And I don't ever want to again. I don't want the chance."

"Me either. I think I- I think I love you." She said saying it for the first time, even to herself.

"You do? I love you too!" He said, one of his trademark grins spreading across his face as he grabbed her and spun her around. He grabbed Alicia and carried her, bridal style, into the bedroom. It had been far too long.

"You're so strong!" She said, giggling.

"Thanks." After a thought he asked, "Where are the kids?"

"Not here." She replied, avoiding mentioning a certain someone's name.

"Good." He said as he carried her into the bedroom. "I have a feeling we're going to be loud."


End file.
